La faute
by la rose noire 9
Summary: Hermione et Drago se retrouvent dans le même lit mais...


**Titre : **La faute

**Auteur :** La rose noire 9

**Rated :** T

**Résumé : **Hermione et Drago se retrouvent dans le même lit dans vraiment le vouloir mais…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas sinon Drago serait le héros du roman.

**Couple : **Drago/Hermione

**Note :** POV Drago

**Note 2** : Persos un peu OOC

-C'est de ta faute tout ça !

Elle m'a hurlé ma faute au visage et a claqué la porte. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir c'est tellement vrai. Tout est de ma faute, depuis le début, depuis que je l'ai vu, depuis que je l'ai aimé…

C'était en hiver, comme à son habitude elle s'était réfugiée dans la bibliothèque, l'endroit le plus chauffé du château en cette saison mais aussi le plus fréquenté pour cette seule raison. Je m'y rendais dans l'espoir de pouvoir m'asseoir à une table et de travailler sur ce stupide devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal quand on a un père mangemort c'est pas facile de se concentrer sur cette matière à la manque ! Mais bon, j'étais le meilleur en tout, pas question de ne pas l'être dans ce cours. Arrivé dans la bibliothèque, je constatais que toutes les tables étaient prises à l'exception d'une où une jeune fille brune étudiait, elle me laisserait sûrement travailler à ses cotés et si elle refusait un sourire charmeur lui suffirait, c'est si simple avec les filles de cette école, elles succombent toutes à mon charme. Je m'asseyais donc à cette table lorsque la fille releva la tête et me lança :

-Ça te ferait quelque chose de me demander avant de t'asseoir ?

Je la regardais avant d'esquisser un sourire méprisant comme à mon habitude :

-Pourquoi Granger ? La bibliothèque est à tout le monde il me semble. Je te rappelle une petite chose : je ne demande jamais la permission, encore moins à une Gryffondor qui de surcroit est une Sang-de-Bourbe. A son expression, je vis que je l'avais blessée mais je n'y prêtais pas attention et sortais mes livres et du parchemin pour faire ce devoir mais elle ne lâcha pas l'affaire et me dit :

-Je ne vais pas partir, tu te lasseras en premier.

-Oh mais tu fais ce que tu veux Granger, ta présence ne me dérange pas du tout !

-Tiens, un futur Mangemort n'est pas indisposé par la présence d'une « Sang-de-Bourbe » ?

-Si mais tu peux me servir Granger alors je ne vais pas te faire partir !

-Te servir ? Tu rêves ?

-Et si je te force ?

Elle se tut à cette réplique puis ricana :

-Des paroles, toujours des paroles ! Tu n'oserais pas relever un défi !

Je relevais vivement la tête, elle me défiait la Gryffondor, elle se croyait meilleure que moi, nous allions voir.

-Quel défi ?

-Celui de nous deux qui aura la moins bonne note au devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'on va nous rendre tout à l'heure sera le serviteur de l'autre tout le week-end.

Je souriais, avoir Granger en servante tout le week-end serait plus que jouissif j'acceptais le défi en savourant d'avance ma victoire.

L'heure d'après, nous nous rendions en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et nous asseyions sûrs de notre victoire. Le résultat ? Un O pour elle et moi un E. J'étais furieux, comment avais-je pu perdre face à elle ? Je refusais d'y croire et pourtant la vérité était face à moi.

Le week-end arriva vite, trop vite et Granger m'attendait avec un sourire satisfait dans le hall avant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait revêtue une jolie petite robe marron en laine lui arrivant au dessus de genoux découvrant de jolies jambes à peine couvertes d'un collant couleur chair et des bottines noires. Malgré mon aversion envers elle, je devais reconnaître qu'elle était mignonne comme ça.

-Alors Malefoy, tu es prêt ?

-A passer un week-end pourri ? On n'est jamais prêt.

Elle haussa les sourcils et m'obligea à la suivre dans le fameux bar des Trois Balais et à s'asseoir en me demandant d'aller nous chercher deux Bièraubeurre ce que je fis de mauvaise grâce. Elle but lentement sa boisson en me fixant puis me demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu préférais passer la journée à draguer pour mettre une fille dans ton lit ce soir ?

-Par exemple.

-Pff !

-Quoi ? Ça te pose un problème Granger ?

-Nan tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu pourrais te trouver une petite amie qui en vaut le coup.

-Et qui ? Toi peut-être ?

Je ne sais plus ce qui s'est vraiment passé ensuite toujours est-il que ce soir-là je me suis fait Granger. J'ai couché avec cette fille que je haïssais tant, celle qui était ma parfaite opposée. Je me suis délecté d'entendre ces gémissement lorsque je caressais ces seins, de voir ses joues rouges, ses mèches de cheveux collés à son front par la sueur produite par la chaleur de nos deux corps, de la voir se mordre les lèvres pour éviter de pousser des cris lorsque je caressais doucement son intimité et j'ai adoré entendre ses cris lorsque mes va-et-vient se faisaient plus rapides et plus sauvages. Je me suis déversé en elle en un cri rauque pendant qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme en étouffant un « Drago » et on s'est endormis entre les draps de mon lit de la chambre des préfets.

Depuis cette nuit, nous nous retrouvions souvent pour échanger des étreintes passionnés, des baisers et des nuits ensemble. Mais un jour, elle vint me voir l'air anxieux.

-Dray, il faut que je te parle…

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon de l'appartement des préfets et elle me souffla :

-Je suis enceinte Drago…de toi…je porte ton enfant…

-Depuis combien de temps, articulais-je après quelques secondes de stupéfaction.

-Deux semaines.

-Et tu comptes…le garder ?

Hermione releva la tête et me fixa. Son regard chocolat exprimait plusieurs expressions dont une que je reconnus comme étant de l'aversion.

-Tu ne veux pas de cet enfant ?

-Hermione…que veux-tu que je fasse d'un enfant…à 15 ans ?

-Tu me demandes de voler une vie ?

-Hermione, il n'a que deux semaines, pas de cerveau, pas de cœur, pas de pensée…Il n'est pas conscient ! C'est de ta faute aussi, ne pas prendre la pilule pour les sorciers ça devait arriver !

-Et toi, t'es-tu protégé une seule fois ? As-tu pensé que je ne pouvais peut-être pas prendre la pilule à cause de mon organisme ? Nan ! Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi comme d'habitude, comme toujours ! A toi et personne d'autre !

-Je ne savais pas…

-Je suis enceinte à cause de toi !

-…

-C'est de ta faute tout ça !

Elle m'a hurlé ma faute au visage et a claqué la porte. Et maintenant je me retrouve comme un con dans le salon ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'espérer qu'elle revienne à la raison et se sépare de l'enfant.

Pendant près d'un mois, je ne l'ai pas revue et passé ce délai elle débarqua soudainement dans ma chambre un soir en pleurs.

-Drago ! Aide-moi s'il te plaît, aide-moi !

Elle s'accrochait à moi et je la vis crisper sa main sur son ventre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ma belle ?

-Je l'ai perdu Drago, j'ai perdu l'enfant !

Je la pris dans mes bras et essayais de la calmer comme je pus.

-Ecoute-moi Mione, je sais que c'est dur mais je te promets que dès qu'on sera majeurs et sortis de l'école on fondera un foyer et on aura un autre enfant tous les deux.

-C…c'est vrai ?

-Oui je te le jure.

Et quelques années plus tard, nous nous marions et avions trois enfants dont un lui ressemblait énormément. Mais au fond de moi, je me sentais coupable car quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait que ces enfants ne remplaceraient jamais celui que je lui avais fait perdre quelques années auparavant, profitant d'un moment d'inattention, je lui avais envoyé le sortilège d'avortement avant qu'elle n'entre dans sa salle commune et le pire c'était qu'elle le savait mais ne m'avait pas quitté pour autant. Et pourtant elle aurait dû.

Je rentrais du bureau tard ce soir-là et elle m'attendait en lisant un livre dans le salon.

-Hermione, pourquoi m'as-tu attendu ? Tu dois être épuisée, viens allons nous coucher !

-Chut, murmura-t-elle.

Elle me força à m'asseoir sur le canapé et commença à m'enlever mes chaussures, ma veste et s'assit à califourchon sur mes genoux. Elle m'embrassa dans le cou et murmura :

-J'ai envie de toi Dray.

Je lui retirais doucement sa nuisette en passant mes mains sur son corps doux mais elle m'arrêta brusquement et me dit :

-Pas comme ça Drago. Je veux te sentir comme avant. Je te veux impatient, possessif, violent, sauvage !

Alors je l'ai baisé comme elle le voulait, violemment, sauvagement, impatiemment n'écoutant que mon désir et me fichant de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Mais ce qui me gênait c'est que chaque soir où je rentrais tard, elle me redemandait la même chose encore et encore et j'exhaussais son désir sans chercher à comprendre mais je finis par comprendre bien vite. Elle faisait ça pour me rappeler que c'était de ma faute si elle avait perdu l'enfant car cet enfant fut créé de cette façon : un plaisir charnel fougueux, avide…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander un soir :

-Hermione, le fais-tu pour me faire souffrir ? Je me suis déjà excusé non ?

-Peut-être. Mais ça ne le fera pas revenir ! C'est de ta faute tout ça !

Je me redressai brusquement et partit me coucher dans notre chambre où elle me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard en passant ses bras autour de mon torse et je n'essayais pas de la repousser car malgré tout je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer, malgré tout ça...

Un soir, je rentrais tard comme à mon habitude mais Hermione ne m'attendait pas, elle n'était pas non plus dans la chambre et les enfants avaient disparu. Je cherchais dans toute les pièces et finit par voir un mot sur la table de la cuisine :

_Cher Drago,_

_Je pense que je t'ai assez fait souffrir. Tu as dû comprendre mais je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner de m'avoir fait perdre notre première création et je ne veux pas que tu fasses subir la même chose aux enfants. Je pars avec eux loin, là où tu ne pourras rien contre eux. Ne me cherche pas, je pars en espérant que tu regretteras toute ta vie de d'être moqué de moi. Tout est de ta faute._

_Adieu._

_Hermione._

Elle m'avait abandonné et m'avait pris mes enfants alors je lui répondis par quelques mots significatifs.

_D'accord j'ai compris, moi aussi je m'en vais, là où personne ne pourra venir me chercher même pas toi._

_Adieu définitivement._

_Drago._

Je pris ma baguette, m'avalais un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et emmena la bouteille dans le salon et m'entaillais violemment les veines avec un sort qui empêcherait le sang de coaguler. Je me resservais un verre et le vidais, continuant à enchaîner les boissons jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus la force de tenir mon verre. Je m'allongeais sur le canapé et attendait que la mort vienne me chercher mais avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience j'entendis une porte claquer et un cri :

-Drago ! Non, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu n'as pas le droit de partir ! Je suis désolée, excuse-moi je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai senti une présence dans mon dos et j'ai perdu l'initiative de mes actes depuis le premier soir où je t'ai demandé tout ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça ! Je te jure. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu avais raison de faire ça ! Je t'aime Drago, je t'aime ! Tout est de ma faute !

-Ou de la mienne Hermione. Ma faute…notre faute.

Et je fermais les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir tandis qu'Hermione pleurait sur mon torse.

Vous pouvez me frapper si vous voulez mais ça m'est venu comme ça. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écris ça. Il faut que j'arrête d'écrire des fics à chaque fois que je lis un tome d'HP ou alors que j'arrête de lire HP parce que celles écrites après les livres sont bizarres.

Désolée si cet OS peut paraître étrange.

Drago : C'est quoi ce torchon ?

LRN9 :Plaît-il ?

Drago : C'est quoi ce truc ? Je ne me reconnais pas du tout !

LRN9 : Si tu avais bien lu j'ai dit que les persos étaient OOC.

Drago : Mouais mais même c'est pas moi !

LRN9 : C'est OOC !

Drago : N'empêche que je ne me reconnais pas !

LRN9 : Raaah ! Je renonce à lui expliquer ! Si certains lecteurs ont la patience ce serait bienvenu.

Reviews please ?


End file.
